First Love
by Ovieee
Summary: Sehun, calon dokter muda yang sedang menjalani prakteknya di desa Jangho bertemu dengan seorang bocah berumur 15 tahun yang mampu menarik hatinya. HUNHAN [YAOI; BOYS LOVE; lil bit MPREG]
**Title: First Love**

 **Author: Ovieee**

 **Main: HunHan**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Hurt-Comfort**

 **Warning: MPREG; YAOI; BL**

 **Summary: Sehun, calon dokter muda yang sedang menjalani prakteknya di desa Jangho bertemu dengan seorang bocah berumur 15 tahun yang mampu menarik hatinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Terimakasih dokter, sudah tampan kau malaikat kami didesa ini pula" Seorang wanita paruh baya memuji kehebatan seorang lelaki tampan dengan jubah putih serta _stetoskop_ di lehernya.

"Ah jangan begitu nyonya. Saya belum menjadi dokter" sanggahnya halus membuang kebesarah hatinya karena sudah dipuji. Ia membantu wanita tersebut menuruni brankas di klinik kecilnya.

"Ku doakan kau segera lulus dari sekolahmu dan menjadi dokter yang hebat"

"Amin. Terimakasih nyonya" Balasnya, senyumnya menawan. Mampu menjerat hati siapapun. Gadis-gadis di desa itupun kadang banyak yang modus dengannya. Mengatakan kalau dirinya sakit padahal yang sebenarnya tidak. Mereka hanya ingin mendapatkan kontak fisik dari sang calon dokter tampan. Dan karena ke polosan sang dokterpun mau dibohongi seperti itu dengan menyentuh letak sakit yang dikatakan oleh sang pasien.

Oh Sehun namanya. Pria berumur 21 tahun yang sedang melakukan tes terakhir dari sekolah kedokterannya. Dengan membuka klinik kecil di desa Jangho. Beruntung dia ditempatkan di desa Jangho mengingat desa ini terletak di pesisir sehingga menyediakan keindahan yang mampu membuat mata Sehun tidak selelah setelah ia melakukan praktik di kliniknya seharian. Dirinya sering duduk dipinggir pantai sembari menikmati angin malam melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja.

"Dokter!" Sehun yang sedang mencatat ada berapa orang yang berobat hari ini tersentak saat seseorang membuka pintunya dengan kasar. "Ibu saya—"

"Letakkan saja dulu di brankas situ" Sehun lekas berdiri menghampiri lelaki yang tadi membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Seorang ahjussi membantunya untuk menggendong ibunya, tak sadarkan diri "Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun memeriksa detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu setelah wanita itu diletakkan dan Sehun dapat mendengar lelaki itu mengucapkan terimakasih untuk ahjussi yang sudah menolongnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku pulang ibu sudah pingsan seperti ini di sofa. Karena tidak mungkin ia tertidur dengan posisi tidak wajar" Sehun mendengarkan, mendengar lelaki tersebut yang terlihat kalut menjelaskan semuanya.

"Baik, tenang dulu. Aku rasa ibumu _err_.." Lelaki tersebut memandang Sehun dengan pandangan bingung, cemas, khawatir, entahlah tak dapat terbaca, yang pasti anak itu sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Sehun jadi tidak enak mengatakannya.

"Ibuku kenapa!" Sehun tertegun, anak itu sudah menitikkan air matanya. Telapaknya mencengkram erat lengan Sehun. Menghela nafas sejenak, bagaimanapun dia harus tahu keadaan ibunya.

"Ibumu sedikit keracunan" Sehun dapat melihat kelopak anak itu yang melebar, lalu sedetik kemudian anak itu merubah air mukanya menjadi marah? Entahlah.

"Pasti ayah yang melakukannya" Kening Sehun berkerut, kenapa anak ini terlihat marah sampai mengepalkan tangannya begitu. Dengan sifat dewasanya, Sehun memegang pundak anak itu dengan lembut. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Namun anak itu menepis tangan Sehun dan memandang ibunya dengan pandangan nanar. Ia mendekati ibunya, Sehun mundur sedikit, ia tahu anak itu butuh privasi.

"Ibu, maafkan Lulu yang tidak bisa menjaga ibu dengan baik" Sehun memperhatikan punggung anak itu yang sedikit bergetar. Jadi namanya Lulu? batinnya. Tinggi anak itu hanya sebatas dadanya kalau diukur dengan tinggi badan Sehun. "Lulu janji, kalau Lulu bertemu dengan ayah. Lulu akan balas dendam bu" Sehun tersentak dengan kata-katanya. Balas dendam? "Ibu jangan tinggalkan Lulu ne? Lulu sayang ibu. Lulu tidak akan meninggalkan ibu lagi" Kemudian Lulu mencium pipi ibunya dengan air mata yang berlinang. Dada Sehun menjadi sesak setelah mendengarkan anak itu berbicara pada ibunya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Dokter" Lulu memutar badannya sehingga manik mereka saling bertubrukan. Yang membuat dada Sehun entah kenapa serasa diremas-remas kala melihat _liquid_ bening tersebut kembali menuruni pipi gembilnya. "Rawat ibuku dokter. Sampai dia sembuh" Sehun hanya dapat mengangguk. Dan hatinya berdebar-debar kala retina-nya melihat senyuman manis nan lugu yang tersembahkan diwajah cantik itu. "Terimakasih dokter" Ucapnya sebelum berlalu dari kliniknya dan meninggalkan Sehun bersama ibunya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya karena detak kencang itu tak kunjung berhenti jua.

"Aiisshh.. Apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Dia bocah" Mulutnya bergerak-gerak menyumpah-nyerapahi dirinya yang seperti remaja belasan tahun sedang jatuh cinta. Tangan Sehun yang sedang mengambil obat untuk ibu Lulu terhenti.

 _Jatuh cinta?_

Sehun mengerjabkan matanya. Dan setelahnya ia memejamkan matanya sembari memijit keningnya. "Mungkin aku terlalu lelah, setelah ini aku ingin tidur saja" Monolognya seorang diri. Dan suara batuk dari arah belakangnya menyadarkan Sehun yang ternyata ibu Luhan telah sadarkan diri. Cepat-cepat Sehun menyiapkan air putih untuk wanita tersebut.

"Dimana aku?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Anda di klinik saya nyonya. Oh Sehun" Wanita itu seketika menatap Sehun. "Diminum dulu nyonya" Sehun membantu ibu Lulu untuk meminum airnya yang disambut baik oleh wanita itu.

"Terimakasih" Kembali Sehun tersenyum. "Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Tanya wanita tersebut lirih.

"Anak anda. Lulu kalo tidak salah namanya" Wanita tersebut tersenyum haru. Ia tahu kalau anaknya yang membawanya kesini, tentu saja dengan bantuan Paman Lee, tetangga mereka.

"Lulu hanya panggilan kecilku untuknya"

"Ye?" Sehun bingung, karena wanita inu berbicara terlalu lirih. Membuat wanita itu tersenyum geli.

"Namanya Luhan. Anakku yang paling manis, dia lelaki. Tapi wajahnya terlalu manis untuk dikatakan seorang lelaki" Wanita itu terkekeh kala mengingat wajah Luhan yang ngambek ketikat dikatakan cantik, sedangkan Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Entah kenapa hatinya berkata jika ia harus mendengarkan cerita dari ibu kandung Luhan. "Umurnya 15 tahun jika kau ingin tahu dokter" Sehun tersentak. Ibu Luhan tertawa, "Kau pasti mengiranya baru berumur 12" Dan Sehun mengangguk untuk ini. Ibu Luhan terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga, badannya terlalu mungil untuk seorang lelaki berumur 15" Ibu Luhan kembali terbatuk. Membuat Sehun harus kembali membantu wanita itu untuk minum.

"Haaahhh... Aku tidak tahu jika aku sudah tiada ia akan bersama siapa" Sehun membolakan matanya.

"Kenapa anda berbicara seperti itu" Ibu Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Aku sudah terlalu lelah Dokter Oh. Suamiku selalu saja menjejalkan obat kemulutku hingga aku jatuh pingsan seperti tadi" Sehun kembali tersentak. "Dia ingin membunuhku. Aku sudah tidak kuat dok."

"Tapi Lulu membutuhkan anda!" Tanpa sadar Sehun membentak ibu Lulu dengan menaikkan volume suaranya. Bukannya marah, ibu Lulu malah tersenyum, tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat Sehun tertegun untuk sesaat. Dan ia menjadi panik saat wajah Ibu Lulu tambah memucat dan nafasnya memberat. "Nyonya" nada suara Sehun bergetar, dengan gugup ia mengambilkan obat untuk wanita tersebut dan segera meminumkannya. Namun apa yang terjadi sungguh diluar pikiran Sehun, ibu Lulu menolak demgan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Simpan saja obatnya pada yang lebih membutuhkan dok"

"Tapi anda-lah yang lebih membutuhkannya sekarang"

"Tidak, aku sudah lelah. Bisa aku minta suatu hal padamu dokter?"

"Apa itu nyonya"

"Aku tahu ini lancang. Tapi melihatmu yang sungguh dewasa, aku berharap sedikit kebaikan darimu untuk menjaga Lulu" Kemudian wanita itu menutup matanya perlahan membuat Sehun panik.

"Nyonya!"

"Terimakasih jika kau mau dokter"

"I-iya saya akan menjaga Lulu. Tapi anda tidak harus begini nyonya!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap ibu Lulu dengan pandangannya yang berkaca-kaca. Baru kali ini dia dihadapkan dengan kasus seperti ini dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Jika kau memaksa. Tunggulah sampai Lulu menemuimu lagi" Ucap Sehun melemah. Wanita itu menggeleng di sisa-sisa nafas terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Lulu-ku merasa sedih"

"Tapi dengan cara begini juga Lulu akan sangat sedih"

"Setidaknya aku sudah tiada" dan wanita itu meneteskan air matanya sebelum nafasnya benar-benar hilang. Sehun tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, maka ia hanya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa ibu Lulu dengan pandangan nanar sebelum ia memanggil para tetangga untuk membantu dirinya menguburkan wanita tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Lulu. Aku tidak menjaga ibumu dengan baik" Lirih Sehun seorang diri saat para tetangga berbondong-bondong datang ke kliniknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa ayah jahat sekali pada ibu. Ibu kan tidak salah apa-apa. Hiks.." Seorang lelaki manis berjalan dipinggir pantai dengan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sembab.

"Lulu!" Lulu—Luhan- enggan mengangkat kepalanya saat suara yang dikenalnya tengah memanggilnya. Ia tahu temannya itu pasti tengah berlari kearahnya sekarang. "Lulu!" Temannya berteriak dihadapannya membuat Luhan mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan ia terkejut bukan main melihat wajah Luhan yang sembab. "Kau sudah tahu Lu?" Ucapnya panik. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tahu apa?" Temannya tersebut tiba-tiba memandang Luhan dengan wajah memucat semakin membuat Luhan kebingungan.

"Ibumu Lu..." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Namun setelah itu sebelum temannya melanjutkan kata-kata, Luhan sudah berlari menuju klinik Sehun. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, jangan bilang...

"Hiks.. Ibu jangan tinggalkan Lulu!" Ia semakin mempercepat laju larinya meninggalkan tatapan Baekhyun—temannya tadi- yang memandang punggungnya dengan sedih.

"Hey kita harus kejar Lulu!" Baekhyun menoleh saat suara yang berat berteriak padanya.

"Tapi Chan—"

"Hey" Yang bernama Chan menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kita sebagai teman harus ada untuknya kan" Air mata Baekhyun jatuh dengan deras. Membuat lelaki tinggi yang sedang mengusap air matanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kejar Lulu" Chanyeol—lelaki tinggi besuara sekaligus pacar Baekhyun- mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, lari menuju klinik Sehun, dimana ibu Lulu telah wafat.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih berlari, ia dapat melihat banyak orang berada di klinik Sehun, semakin membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit jika benar ibunya.. "Ibuu!" Luhan berteriak dan menerobos pintu klinik dengan wajah kacau parah. Muka sembab, mata merah, rambut acak-acakan serta nafas yang memburu. Sehun melihatnya, pasti ada yang memberitahu anak itu.

"Ibu!" Luhan menubruk tubuh ibunya yang hendak di angkat oleh warga, mengabaikan tatapan iba dari orang disekelilingnya. Luhan mengusap-ngusap wajah ibunya dengan lembut.

"Ibu.. Ibu tidak akan meninggalkan Lulu kan. Iyakan?" Luhan berujar dengan suata bergetar, tangannya menyibak rambut sang ibu dengan sayang. Mengecup wajah sang ibu bertubi-tubi. "Ibu bangun.. Lulu takut" Sehun mendengar seorang wanita yang berada di pintu menangis melihat Luhan yang begitu menyedihkan. "Ibu.. Ibu bangun.. Lulu tidak punya siapa-siapa disini. IBU! IBU BANGUN IBU!" Paman Lee yang berada dekat Luhan langsung saja memeluk anak itu dengan erat. Karena Luhan mengguncang tubuh ibunya dengan keras. Sehun tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya melihat Luhan seperti itu.

"Paman.." Luhan berbicara di sela raungannya, paman Lee tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memeluk dan mengusap punggung yang bergetar hebat itu dengan lembut. "Paman aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi paman"

"Sstt.. Ada paman disini.."

"Lulu.. Ada kami juga" Luhan tidak mampu mengangkat kepalanya dari dekapan paman Lee. Cukup mendengar suaranya, Luhan tahu siapa dia. "Baekkie dan Channie ada untuk Lulu" Itu sahabatnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sama-sama memeluk tubuh ringkihnya saat ini.

Dan Sehun hanya mampu terdiam ditempatnya. Menatap Luhan masih dengan raungannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan malam ini terlihat siluet anak lelaki duduk dipinggir pantai. Menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya, membiarkan leleh-leleh air bening berasa asin itu mengaliri wajahnya yang sekarang sudah sembab bukan main. Lelaki itu Luhan. Ibunya sudah dimakamkam sore tadi, ia sempat kembali mengamuk saat tanah demi tanah mengubur tubuh ibunya yang berada dalam peti mati. Rasa tak rela tentu saja bersarang dalam hati Luhan. Ia tak rela ibunya pergi, ia tak rela ibunya pergi dengan cara demikian—diracuni oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Hai" Tubuh Luhan tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara menghampirinya. Dengan cepat ia menyapu air matanya saat melihat ternyata dokter muda itulah yang telah duduk disebelahnya. Luhan tidak menjawab sapaan Sehun karena ia sedang dalam mood tidak baik saat ini. Luhan menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bengkak dibalik lututnya. Sehun hanya memaklumi itu, dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Tentu saja Luhan terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Ia tidak pernah ada kontak dengan orang ini kecuali saat ia ke klinik tadi.

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Mungkin sudah waktunya ibumu kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan" Luhan kembali menangis di balik lututnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Luhan dan menatap bulan dengan senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya. "Kau tahu, jika kau tidak merelakan ibumu. Maka ibumu tidak bahagia diatas sana" Tangis Luhan terhenti, ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Sehun tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya. "Apa kau mau ibumu tidak bahagia?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lututnya. Sehun tahu anak itu menangis, tadi terlihat dari bahunya yang naik turun. Lama Luhan tidak merespon, namun Sehun tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Dan senyum Sehun semakin sumringah saat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Nah, maka dari itu relakanlah ibumu diatas sana" Setelah menyapu wajahnya di lutut. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Ia meletakkan dagunya di lutut bersama tangannya "Apa kau merelakannya?" Sehun mengikuti gaya Luhan dan menatap anak itu.

Sehun melihat anak itu memainkan jari-jarinya. _Sungguh lucu_ , Sehun tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum.

" _Ng_.." Sehun menegakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan dengan antusias mendengar dengungannya yang sumbang. "Lulu ingin ibu bahagia disana, tapi..." Sehun tetap diam mendengarkan Luhan dengan suara seraknya agar melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi Lulu masih sayang ibu" Air mata Luhan kembali menetes saat menyebutkan kata 'ibu' sungguh, ia sangat merindukan ibunya saat ini. Ibu yang selalu memanjakannya, selalu membuatnya tertawa, selalu menyayanginya, dan selalu ada untuk Luhan sekarang sudah tiada. "Lulu.."

Sehun segera memeluk anak itu kala kembali mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar. Ia mengusap punggung nya dengan sayang, membuat Luhan terhenti di tangisnya berganti dengan perasaan menyesakkan yang lain. Menyesakkan yang ini sungguh nyaman di rongga dadanya, ia merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam relung hatinya.

"Kau tidak dengar kata dua sahabatmu tadi? Masih ada mereka Lu" Telapak besar Sehun senantiasa mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut. "Oh ya" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anak itu dengan lembut. Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang tanpa mereka sadari saat menatap wajah masing-masing. "Mulai sekarang anggap aku _Hyung_ -mu" Sehun tersenyum, sedangkan Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Sehun" Sehun menaruh telapak didadanya sendiri. " _Hyung_ -nya Lulu" Lalu memindahkan telapaknya ke dada Luhan. Sehun dapat merasakan detak jantung Luhan yang kencang, membuat pipi anak itu memerah. Sayangnya Sehun tidak melihat karena cahaya bulan tak cukup terang malam ini. "Dan Lulu. _Dongsaeng_ -nya Sehun _Hyung_ " Telapak Sehun kembali ke dadanya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ " Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar mendengarnya.

"Ya?" Luhan tersenyum geli mendengar respon Sehun yang kelewat antusias. Sementara Sehun tertegun, ia baru kali ini melihat bibir Luhan tertarik keatas.

"Sehun _Hyung_ " Ulangnya lagi membuat Sehun gemas dan tangannya secara refleks mengarah pada pipi anak itu dan mencubitinya.

"Ya ampun kenapa kau lucu sekali uhh?" Ucap Sehun gemas. Lalu keduanya tertawa lepas. Sehun berhasil menghibur Luhan. Luhan sendiri yang lupa dengan kesedihannya dan berusaha untuk merelakan ibunya agar bahagia diatas sana.

 _Aku sayang ibu_ ucap Luhan dalam hati. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok transparan yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. "Ibu juga menyayangimu anakku" Kemudian sosok itu hilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus lembut mengitari Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum satu sama lain sehabis melepas tawa.

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal denganku saja" Luhan menatap Sehun terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita bersaudara sekarang" Sehun tersenyum lebar pada Luhan, ya ampun ini bukan Sehun sekali. Namun Luhan nampak enggan dengan usulannya, membuat senyuman Sehun sedikit luntur. Ia sangat berharap kalau Luhan mau tinggal bersamanya dan ia akan melihat wajah itu setiap hari. Setelahnya Sehun merutuki hatinya yang berkata demikian.

"Umm.. Kenapa tidak _Hyung_ saja yang dirumah Lulu" Luhan menunduk sembari memainkan jemarinya dan Sehun harus menahan gemas untuk itu. Jantungnya tidak mau tenang jika bersama Luhan. Dan ia tahu perasaan macam apa itu. Tapi ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat, ia rasa terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan perasaannya sedangkan mereka baru saja saling bertukar sapa.

" _Hyung_ dirumah Lulu? Boleh juga" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar. "Tapi bantu _Hyung_ membereskan barang-barang _Hyung_ " Sehun tersenyum jahil pada Luhan, membuat anak itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti namun setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo!" Pekiknya nyaring. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh, barang _Hyung_ banyak juga ternyata" Luhan menggerutu, tentu saja didengar oleh Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

"Hey Lulu hanya membawa kardus yang isinya perlengkapan Hyung saja. Lulu mau membawa ransel sama tas ini?" Sehun menggerakkan punggungnya dan mengangkat tas besar yang ada di dekapannya. Sontak Lulu menggeleng ribut.

"Tidak! Lulu ini saja" Sehun mengacak surai halus itu dengan gemas. Dan pipi anak itu kembali memerah tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Mereka berjalan dalam keadaan hening karena tidak ingin membuang-buang oksigen yang akan membuat mereka lelah di awal.

"Kita sampai!" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan yang memekik semangat, kemudian anak itu meletakkan kardusnya di lantai sebelah sofa setelah mereka memasuki rumah, ia melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Rumahnya tidak dikunci ya?" Sehun bertanya sambil meletakkan ransel dan tasnya, ia duduk di sofa yang mulai rapuh termakan usia itu. Luhan ikut duduk di sofa tersebut—tepat disebelah Sehun- menyandarkan kepalanya pada senderan sofa.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa, kan bisa saja orang masuk dan mencuri barang-barang yang kau punya" Luhan memandang Sehun, dan Sehun yang merasa Luhan menatapnya terlalu dalam ia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

" _Hyung_ lihat sendiri kan, barang apa yang _bikin_ maling tertarik" Luhan tersenyum miris memandang rumahnya yang hampir tidak ada barang berharga, Sehun sendiri mengikuti kemana pandangan Luhan—memandang sekeliling rumah Luhan dengan pandangan sedih.

"Lulu" Luhan tersentak saat telapak besar Sehun menggenggam lembut telapaknya yang mungil dan halus. Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang secara mendadak kala manik mereka bertemu satu sama lain. "Maaf" Luhan kemudian tersenyum sangat manis.

"Tidak apa _Hyung_ " Kemudian keduanya terlrut dalam lamunan masing-masing tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, dan Luhan orang pertama yang memecah kesunyian itu. "Umm.. Kalo Hyung lelah, Hyung bisa tidur dikamar Lulu dan ibu" Sehun tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luhan. Dahi Sehun mengernyit sesaat kemudian kala menyadari kalimat Luhan.

"Lalu Lulu tidur dimana?" Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang baru kembali dari kamarnya dengan sebuah selimut tipis. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun untuk segera memasuki kamarnya.

" _Hyung_ tidur saja disana, Lulu bisa tidur di sofa"

"Apa?! Kenapa begitu?" Sehun segera berbalik dan menghujami Luhan dengan tatapan tidak setujunya.

"Emang kenapa?" Dan Luhan malah membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tatapan super polosnya.

"Ya itu kan kamar Lulu, kenapa Lulu harus tidur di sofa? Lagipula disitu ada kamar lagi, _Hyung_ bisa tidur yang sebelah situ dan Lulu tidur disini" Luhan sontak membelalakkan matanya kala Sehun berjalan menuju kamar yang satunya, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Sehun dan menahan lengan orang yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu dengan pandangan panik. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan kening mengerut, dan Luhan menggeleng ribut membuat Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Pokoknya _Hyung_ jangan kesitu!" Luhan memekik tiba-tiba sampai Sehun terperanjat mendengarnya. "M-maaf Lulu mengagetkan _Hyung_ , pokoknya—Hyung jangan itu—"

 **SRAKK**

Terlambat, Sehun sudah terlanjur membuka tirai kamar tak berpintu itu. "—Gu-dang" Luhan menahan gelak tawanya dibelakang Sehun karena calon dokter itu sedang termenung memandang ruangan yang sebenarnya gudang tersebut. Sehun langsung berbalik saat telinganya mendengar cekikikan samar-samar dibelakangnya dan Luhan pura-pura memandang sudut rumahnya. Sehun gemas, lalu ia menggelitiki tubuh mungil itu sampai mereka terjatuh dan berlanjut menggelitiki pinggang Luhan dengan Luhan berada dibawahnya.

"Hyu-unghh ahaha s-sudah.."

"Dasar anak nakal, berani-beraninya mengerjai _Hyung_ -mu eoh?" Sehun semakin gencar menggelitiki Luhan yang bajunya sudah tersingkap sedikit.

"Ampuunn.. haha.. _Hyung_ juga—ahaha stophh" Sehun dapat melihat wajah anak itu yang sudah merah padam. Dengan masih rasa gemas, ia menghentikan aksi-mari-menggelitiki-Lulu nya itu dan memandang Luhan yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya yang berantakan. "Ah uhuk! Uhuk! Haha"

"Masih berani tertawa eoh?"

"Haha ampuunn.. _Hyung_ juga sih tidak mendengarkan Lulu. Lulu kan sudah mau memberi tahu, tapi _Hyung_ tetap maksa buat buka itu. Ahaha.." Sehun terdiam, benar juga ya. Buat apa dia _ngotot_ tadi kalau dia sendiri tidak tahu kalau didalam situ ada apa.

"Iya juga ya.." Dan Luhan kembali terbahak saat melihat ekspresi bodoh Sehun. Kemudian Sehun memandang Luhan yang masih dengan tawa kerasnya—mentertawakan Sehun- membuat Luhan yang merasa dipandangi menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Sehun geli. Namun setelah itu Sehun baru tahu kalau posisi keduanya sangat intim. Dengan cepat Sehun berdiri dan membantu Luhan yang terlentang—akibat digelitiki, ia membuang pandangannya kearah lain agar Luhan tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah saat ini. Luhan sendiri terlihat tidak _peka_ , ia hanya sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Hyung ganti baju dulu" Sehun langsung mengambil tasnya dan memasuki kamar Luhan untuk berganti pakaian, sedangkan Luhan hanya menggumam dan memutuskan untuk mandi setelah seharian di makam. Dan Luhan kembali mengingat kalau hari ini ibunya telah tiada, Luhan tersenyum miris didalam kamar mandi, namun setelahnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berfikir kalau sekarang ia memiliki _Hyung_ yang—menurutnya- baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu sudah mereka tinggal satu atap, membuat perasaan Sehun terhadap anak itu bertambah besar setiap harinya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Luhan-pun menyimpan perasaan yang sama setelah ia bercerita pada dua sahabatnya yang berpacaran itu. Keduanya mengatakan kalau Luhan telah jatuh cinta pada Sehun, dan Luhan sempat menanyakan kalau jatuh cinta itu apa membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—sahabatnya- terjungkal ditempat. Dan keduanya menjelaskan kalau jatuh cinta itu dua orang yang saling menyayangi melebihi Hyung dan Dongsaeng.

"Jatuh cinta itu seperti aku dan Baekkie, saling menyayangi, melindungi dan menghibur satu sama lain kalau yang satunya merasa sedih. Dan demi Tuhan! Lulu ku sudah bisa jatuh cinta" Entah kenapa pipi Luhan bersemu kala mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mencubiti pipinya habis-habisan karena Sehun menjadi hal yang membuat wajah Luhan terbakar selain Ice Cream.

"Mengerjakan PR ya?" Luhan tersentak kala Sehun sudah duduk disampingnya dengan aura segar—habis mandi. Luhan yang tadinya melamun—memikirkan percakapannya dengan dua sahabatnya tadi- segera melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya yang tertunda. Sehun terkekeh, kemudian ia juga mengerjakan pekerjaannya disamping Luhan. Penasaran karena Sehun tidak ada suaranya, Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dan matanya terpaku pada wajah Sehun yang tengah serius. Merasa dipandangi, Sehun menghentikan mencatatnya dan menoleh pada Luhan dan anak itu langsung gelagapan untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Tangan Sehun tergerak untuk mengacak surai lembutnya dan merangkul anak itu dengan sayang sembari terkekeh geli karena tingkah Luhan.

"Kau lucu sekali, memandang wajahku yang tampan hm?" Luhan langsung memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti membuat Sehun harus menahan gemas karena bibir yang merah itu.

" _Hyung_ narsis _banget_. Siapa yang mandang wajah _Hyung_ " Gerutunya, dan Sehun tengah terbahak saat ini. "Kenapa tertawa!" pekiknya di rangkulan Sehun.

"Habis lucu sih"

"Aaaa sakiittt~" Luhan memekik kembali karena Sehun mencubiti pipinya saat ini. " _Hyung_!" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika hidungnya hampir menabrak hidung mancung Sehun. Nafas berantakan Luhan menerpa bibir Sehun, dan Sehun sendiri tengah berjuang untuk tidak menyerang anak itu, namun ia kalah. Ia gagal untuk memenangkan hasrat untuk mencium bibir segar yang selalu terlihat merah itu sekarang berada tepat didepan bibirnya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Sementara Luhan, entah dapat naluri dari mana, ia memejamkan matanya erat. Mungkin enggan melihat wajah Sehun yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Pipi anak itu memerah dengan sempurna, Sehun dapat merasakan wajah anak itu yang memanas. Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mencengkram baju bagian dada Sehun saat Hyung-nya itu membelai bibirnya menggunakan lidahnya.

" _Enghh_.." Luhan melenguh saat Sehun berusaha masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sehun melumat penuh bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Tangannya memeluk pinggang itu dengan posessive, menariknya untuk menaikkan Luhan ke pangkuannya. Luhan yang tertarik hanya mengikuti dan menudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Sehun drngan kaku, telapak Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut kala menyadari kecanggungan Luhan.

Sehun meletakkan tangan Luhan yang berada di dadanya untuk melingkari lehernya. Luhan yang tidak mengerti hanya mau mau saja. Mata mereka masih terpejan satu sama lain, bibir tipis Sehun senantiasa melumat lembut bibirnya, pelukan, usapan hangat itu sungguh membuat hati Luhan bergetar dan merasa nyaman dengan Sehun yang memperlakukannya demikian.

Setelah merasa cukup—karena nafas Luhan mulai berantakan- Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka dan menyatukan kening masing-masing. Tak ada nafas berantakan dari Sehun kecuali Luhan, karena anak itu sepertinya menahan nafas sedari tadi.

Sehun membuka matanya dan ia mendapati manik bening Luhan yang menatapnya dengan polos. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sehun dapat melihat kalau manik Luhan hampir mirip dengan rusa. Ia tersenyum.

"Lulu.." Luhan tersrntak saat mendengar suara Sehun berbeda dari suara biasanya. _Err_.. entahlah, suara Sehun lebih berat. Membuat pipinya kembali memerah.

" _Eung_.. Y-a _Hyung_?" Sehun tersenyum lagi. Lalu dengan jahil bibirnya menghampiri bibir Luhan—mengecupnya- sekilas. Manik Luhan membelalak.

"Apa _itu_ yang pertama?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Sehun menjauhkan kening mereka agar dapat memandang wajah kebingungan lucu itu. "Kau tahu apa namanya yang aku lakukan tadi?" Luhan mengangguk, senyum Sehun semakin lebar. "Apa?"

"Ciuman. Ibu sering melakukannya pada Lulu kalau mau tidur" Kemudian anak itu tersenyum lebar. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi ibu tidak seperti Sehun _Hyung_!" Anak itu memajukan bibirnya, Sehun bingung. "Ibu melakukannya hanya seperti ini"

 _ **Chu~**_

Luhan menabrak bibir Sehun dengan lembut, membuat ia terkejut. "Nah seperti itu. Tapi kenapa _Hyung_ seperti mau memakan bibir Lulu" Sehun kembali terbahak. Dan Luhan memukuli dadanya dengan brutal.

"Haha oke oke.. Maafkan _Hyung_ " Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, dan anak itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lulu tidak pernah melakukan yang seperti tadi pada siapapun kan?" Luhan menggeleng mendengar petanyaan Sehun.

"Sehun _Hyung_ yang pertama. Lulu tidak mau dekat-dekat _Hyung_ _ah_. Nanti bibir Lulu dimakan lagi" Luhan bergerak di duduknya hendak turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Namun lelaki itu malah memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat. "Aaaaaaa lepassiiiinnnn! Sehun _Hyuungmmpft_ —" Teriakan Luhan teredam bungkaman mulut Sehun. Dan anak itu langsung diam saat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum menang.

" _Hyung_ mau tanya" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya ditengah-tengah mereka. "Lulu sayang _Hyung_ tidak?"

"Tentu saja Lulu sayang _Hyung_!" Jawab Luhan dengan lantang.

"Kalau _Hyung_ pergi dari Lulu. Lulu melakukan apa?" Luhan sempat terdiam. Bingung hendak menjawab apa. Dan Sehun tetap menunggunya dengan sabar sampai Luhan menjawabnya.

"Lulu akan mengikuti _Hyung_ kemanapun" Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa?" Raut wajah Sehun mulai serius membuat anak itu bingung namun tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa ya.." Pandangan Luhan menerawang, "Oh ya. Karena Lulu sayang _Hyung_!" Kemudian Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat sembari tertawa yang tak dibalas apapun drngan Sehun selain memandangnya.

"Kenapa Lulu sayang sama _Hyung_?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Sehun dengan alis mengerut.

"Ada apa sih _Hyung_ tanya-tanya terus dari tadi" Bibirnya kembali mengerucut.

"Kenapa Lulu sayang sama _Hyung_?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Membuat anak itu merasa jengkel pada Sehun, karena tidak biasanya Hyung-nya itu seperti ini.

"Tidak tahu" Jawabnya jutek sembari memalingkab wajah dan bersendekap.

" _Hyung_ bertanya padamu Lulu" Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan sengit.

"Tidak tahu! Pokoknya tidak tahu! Kenapa _Hyung_ bertanya seperti itu! Apa _Hyung_ mau meninggalkan Lulu?!" Luhan menjawab dengan nada berapi-api dan matanya berkaca-kaca membuat Sehun tidak tega sebenarnya namun apa yang terjadi? Sehun tetap memandang Luhan tanpa ekspresi, membuat hati anak itu serasa di cakar-cakar oleh musang yang biasa ia lihat disemak-semak bersama Baekhyun. "Lulu mau kerumah Baekkie saja" Luhan turun dari pangkuan Sehun yang tentu saja ditahan oleh Sehun dan mendudukkan Luhan kembali pada pangkuannya. "Lepaskan Lulu! _Hyung_ bukan _Hyung_ Lulu yang dulu!" Luhan berteriak dan memukul-mukul Sehun.

"Hyung emang bukan _Hyung_ yang dulu. Lalu Lulu mau apa?" Pukulan Luhan terhenti, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kecewa. _Oh yaampun apa Sehun kelewatan?_

"Lulu mau kerumah Baekkie! Huweee!" Luhan menangis dengan kencang membuat wajah Sehub melunak. Tapi sayang anak itu tidak melihatnya karena sibuk dengan tangisnya—akibat perubahan Sehun tadi—menurutnya.

"Heyy.. Maafkan _Hyung_ ne?" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang masih menangis. "Iya benar _Hyung_ sudah berubah. Berubah karena Lulu—"

"Kok karena Lulu sih!" Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun dan kembali menangis dengan kencang di bahu lebar tersebut.

Sehun terkekeh "Karena Hyung mencintai Lulu. Dan Lulu harus tanggung jawab untuk itu" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah yang banjir akan air mata itu dengan pandangan geli.

"Tanggung jawab apa" Tanya Luhan dengan polos dan memandang Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum misterius dan member kecupan sekali lagi pada bibir ranum itu.

"Jadi kekasih Hyung"

BLUSH

"K-kekasih?" Sehun mengangguk, tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan lembut membuat Luhan merasa terlindungi. "Kekasih? Berarti seperti Baekkie dan Channie?" Sehun mengernyit.

"Emang Baekkie sama Channie kenapa?"

"Hyung tidak tahu?" Sehun menggeleng. "Kata Channie, dia sama Baekkie adalah sepasang kekasih, kata Channie kekasih itu dua orang yang saling menyayangi, saling melindungi dan menghibur untuk orang itu agar terus bahagia. Gitu," Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan lugu Luhan.

"Kalau Channie sama Baekkie saja sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, kenapa kita tidak?" Manik Luhan membelalak, ia mengerti sekarang definisi kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Pipinya memerah dengan cepat sampai ke telinga.

"Tapi umur kita beda jauh Hyung" cicitnya sembari menunduk dan memainkan jemari-jemari kecilnya yang langsung digenggam oleh Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau umur kita beda jauh? Yang penting kita saling mencintai satu sama lain 'kan?" Pipi Luhan kembali memerah mendengar penuturan yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Luhan tak mampu berkata-kata, ia hanya memandangi wajah Sehun yang menyelami manik polosnya. "Jadi, Lulu-ku" Luhan makin malu dengan panggilan Sehun. "Kau mau jadi kekasihnya Oh Sehun?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya singkat. Lagi, wajah anak itu semakin memerah.

"Lulu mau kan?" Dan Luhan akhirnya mengangguk walaupun malu-malu. Membuat Sehun gemas setengah hidup dan kembali memakan habis bibir yang sungguh menggoda tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Heunghh_..." Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya, memutar tubuhnya sampai berdahapan dengan tubuh seseorang yang semalam sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Luhan sangat senang, jujur ia juga merasa nyaman dengan Sehun. Apalagi dengan perbuatannya yang sangat menyayangi dirinya itu, Luhan sungguh semakin menyayangi sosok Hyung yang selalu ada untuknya ini.

"Selamat pagi Lulu-ku" Manik Luhan seketika membelalak saat bibirnya bertabrakan dengan bibir Sehun. Sehun terkekeh ketika membuka matanya karena mendapati wajah merah Luhan dipagi hari. "Pagi-pagi kok Lulu sudah cantik sih?" Sehun menopang kepalanya memakai tangannya, Luhan yang dipandangi Sehun seperti itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di permukaan bantal.

"Sehun Hyung jangan membuat Lulu maluu~" Luhan merengek dibalik bantal, Sehun tertawa, Luhan _pout_ tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan lalu menempelkannya pada tubuhnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia mempunyai kekasih, dan Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia bertindak sangat intim seperti ini. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, yang dibalas anak itu dengan tatapan polos serta pipinya yang memerah.

 _ **Chup**_

Sehun mengecup pipi anak itu dengan lembut, kemudian kembali menatap wajah yang sangat ia kagumi tersebut sembari tersenyum manis. "Lulu cinta pertama Hyung"

 _ **BLUSH**_

Pipinya kembali memerah, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi lebih peka pada hal cinta, apa ia sedang dilanda yang namanya dimabuk cinta? "Apa Hyung juga cinta pertama Lulu?" Luhan mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Ia berdekatan dengan orang lain saja tidak pernah—kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- apalagi tidur bersama dan saling berbagi kehangatan seperti ini. Memikirkannya membuat Luhan tidak mau menatap manik Sehun.

 _Drrtt.. Drtt_.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil smartphone-nya yang terletak di nakas kecil Luhan.

Klik

"Halo?" Sehun terlihat mendengarkan si pembicara di seberang telepon. Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan wajah serius Sehun dan memainkan telunjuknya pada dada Sehun dengan pelan—tanpa mengganggu Sehun. "Hmm.. Baiklah terimakasih" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, melihat Hyung—yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya-nya itu sedang tersenyum sembari mematikan sambungan telepon. Kemudian Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan berbinar, Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kenap—"

"Tugas Hyung di desa Jangho sudah selesai" Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar, Luhan masih bingung dengan pembicaraan Sehun. "Hyung akan kembali ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan tugas tambahan dan setelah itu wisuda. Hyung lulus Lulu sayang" Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan sangat erat saking bahagianya, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Anak itu sudah mengerti, kalau Sehun lulus dan tugasnya sudah selesai disini, ia akan meninggalkan desa ini 'kan? Luhan tidak mau!

" _Hiks_.." Sehun terkesiap, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap panic kearah Luhan.

"Kenapa menangis?!" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar kala melihat _liquid_ itu terus menerus mengaliri wajah kekasih cantiknya. "Katakan pada Hyung kenapa menangis sayang?" Sehun menyapu air mata yang mengalir dengan cepat.

"H-Hyung.."

"Ya, katakan"

"K-kalau Hyung sudah selesai tugasnya dan lulus disana, berarti Sehun Hyung sudah tidak tinggal disini kan?" Sehun tertegun sebentar, benar juga. Ia lulus di Seoul nanti, dan ia akan meninggalkan Lulu begitu saja disini? "Apa Hyung mau meninggalkan Lulu? Hyung sudah tidak sayang Lulu lagi? Hyung sudah—" Tangisan Luhan berhenti kala Sehun membungkam bibir cerewetnya dengan mulutnya. Sehun tersenyum disela-sela itu, kemudian ia melepaskan tautannya dan menyatukan kening mereka. Anak itu masih terisak-isak walaupun tidak se-nyaring tadi.

"Dengarkan Hyung" Sehun menatap dalam manik Luhan, ia harus menahan gemas karena bulu mata anak itu basah karena air matanya sendiri. Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Luhan—menenangkan- dengan lembut "Siapa bilang Hyung akan meninggalkan Lulu?" Sehun menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Luhan. Ia mendapat sebuah ide tadi dan tanpa ragu ia langsung menyetujui idenya itu. "Hyung akan ikut Hyung ke Seoul" Sehun tersenyum cerah kearah Luhan.

"Sekolah Lulu?"

"Tenang saja, Lulu akan sekolah di Seoul nanti. Lulu akan mendapat teman baru" Sehun berucap antusias sembari mengusap pipi gembil anak itu.

"Lalu Baekkie sama Channie?" Senyuman Sehun luntur, ia lupa akan keberadaan sahabat Luhan dari kecil itu.

"Lulu sayang.." Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang memandangnya lembut, "Maafkan Hyung jika memaksa Lulu untuk pindah ke Seoul, tapi jika Lulu tidak mau berpisah dengan Baekkie dan Channie, Lulu sama siapa disini?" Sehun mengusap kening Luhan dengan sayang, anak itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingungnya, bingung apa ia harus ikut Sehun atau tetap tinggal di desa Jangho. Hatinya menyuruh ia untuk ikut Sehun ke kota besar, tapi dilain sisi ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan sahabat kecilnya. "Kalau Lulu—"

"Lulu mau ikut Hyung saja" Sehun tersenyum, lalu memeluk pinggang kecil tersebut dengan possessive. "Jangan nangis kalau berpamitan sama Baekkie dan Channie ya" Sehun tersenyum geli membayangkan kalau Luhan nantinya akan menangis dengan hebat. Luhan mengangguk pasti, "Lulu tidak akan menangis kok!" Ucapnya mantap, Sehun hanya tertawa lalu kembali mengecup pipi anak itu dengan sayang. Sangat sayang—cinta- pada kekasih polosnya ini.

 **.**

 **First Love - HunHan**

 **.**

"Baekkiee…"

"Luluuuu…" Sehun menahan tawa melihat kedua sahabat itu saling berpelukan dengan erat. Ingat ketika Luhan berkata kalau dia tidak akan menangis minggu lalu, Sehun terbahak dalam hati melihat Luhan yang sekarang. Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, topi yang dipakainya sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Sahabat Luhan yang satu ini tingginya luar biasa, tinggi mereka saja hampir sama, Sehun merangkul anak itu.

"Kau tidak mau berpelukan dengan Lulu?" Tanyanya yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan gelengan, Sehun melihat anak itu menahan tangisnya. Sedikit tertawa, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak yang ia rangkul tersebut.

"Kalau aku memeluknya, aku pastikan aku juga akan menangis seperti Baekkie"

"Tapi Lulu akan pergi lama loh, atau bahkan selamanya" Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin berkata seperti itu, tapi takdir siapa yang tahu kan? Dan Sehun tidak tega melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan. Dengan pelan ia menuntun Chanyeol untuk medekat kearah sepasang sahabat yang masih saling memeluk satu sama lain itu, merentangkan tangan Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh Luhan—yang mana memeluk Baekhyun juga- yang bergetar. Kemudian lama kelamaan Chanyeol menitikkan air matanya,

"LULU! LULU JANGAN PERGII!" Sehun ikut menangi dan hampir tertawa bersamaan setelah melihat Chanyeol yang ikut meraung dipelukan mereka bertiga.

"Lulu ingin tidak pergi Chan.." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kedua sahabatnya yang menangis dengan mata bengkaknya. "Tapi.." Sehun menghapus air matanya yang mengalir, ia melihat Luhan yang menunduk dan memainkan telunjuknya dengan malu-malu.

"Tapi kenapa Lu..." Baekhyun bertanya, suaranya parau dan terdengar gamang. Lulu melirik Sehun malu-malu dan Sehun bersumpah ia tidak mengada-ngada kalau pipi anak itu memerah.

"Lulu sayang Sehun Hyung" Baekhyun masih terisak, ia tahu kalau Luhan menyayangi Sehun, tapi kalau Sehun lulu apa perlu Luhan juga harus ikut? "Sehun Hyung kekasih Lulu..." Baekhyun menganga mendengar pernyataan itu sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Merasa remaja herusia rata-rata lima belas-an itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sehun mengambil langkah, berdiri disamping Luhan dan merangkulnya. "Lulu belum memberitahu mereka ya?" Luhan menggeleng kala merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Lulu malu.."

"A-astaga.. Jadi ini penyebabnya Lulu mau ikut Sehun Hyung?" Baekhyun angkat bicara setelah terjadi hening selama lima menit. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Anak itu masih setia menunduk dibawah rangkulan Sehun. Tingginya hanya sebahu Sehun, terlihat sangat kecil jika berdiri dengan orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang dokter tersebut. "Kalau Lulu bilang daru awal kan Baekkie tidak akan menangis seperti ini" Kemudian terdengar lagi raungan Baekhyun, membuat Sehun harus menahan gemas setiap waktu untuk tiga serangkai ini.

"Iya, Lulu jadi menghilangkan _image_ _cool_ -ku" Chanyeol _pout_ dihadapan Luhan, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Ya, Lulu kan malu.."

"Malu buat apa Sehun Hyung saja tidak malu kok. Iyakan Hyung" Sehun hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Sudah saling menangisnya? Ini sudah sore loh, kita bisa kemalaman sampainya" Luhan mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan menuju kedua sahabat seumur hidupnya ini.

"Lulu pasti merindukan kalian" ucap Luhan setelah memeluk keduanya. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baekkie sama Channie pasti merindukan Lulu" Luhan tersenyu manis, kemudian menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang kembali menetes. "Baekkie jangan sedih ne, kita bisa saling mengirim surat nanti" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa Baekkie, Channie.." Chanyeol hanya bertampang datar—kedok untuk mengelabui semua orang kalau dirinya tidak menangis- sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menangis dan melambai-lambai pada Luhan yang sudah berada didalam mobil Sehun.

"Jangan telat makan Lulu!" Luhan mengangguk semangat" " _Eung_! Baekkie sama Channie juga!" Kemudian Sehun menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan dan tertinggal-lah sepasang kekasih yang harus merelakan sahabatnya yang ke kota besar.

"Aku belum rela Lulu pergi dari desa ini" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh jangkung kelasihnya dari samping.

"Kita biarkan saja dia mengejar kebahagiaannya. Daripada dia disini sendirian. Lagipula kita tidak selalu berada disisinya. Ada Sehun yang menjaga dia Channie" Chanyeol menoleh lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Kemudian tersenyum hangat, mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang terdengar dewasa membuatnya menjadi tenang.

"Ya aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk Lulu kita"

 **.**

 **First Love - HunHan**

 **.**

"Nah kita sampai" Sehun menarik rem tangannya dan tersenyum kala mendapati Luhan sudah terbuai dengan alam mimpinya. Ia tak tega membangunkan anak tersebut. Mereka sampai sangat jauh dari jam yang seharusnya. Karena Sehun membawa mobilnya hanya dalam kecepatan rendah, sengaja membuat Luhan menikmati perjalanan. Dan setelah itu mereka singgah di sebuah restoran biasa, yang menyediakan makanan yang cocok untuk lidah Luhan mengingat anak itu tidak pernah keluar dari desanya. Dan setelah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka-yang mana tiga puluh menit lagi sampai- Luhan malah tertidur sepuluh menit setelah merela makan malam. Sehun terkekeh mengingat ekspresi Luhan saat memasuki restoran, sangat lucu dan lugu untuk anak seumurannya.

Setelah puas memandangi paras kekasih mungilnya, Sehun keluar dari mobil, memutarinya dan membuka pintu disebelah Luhan duduk. Lalu menggendong tubuh bak seringan kapas tersebut memasuki rumahnya yang cukup mewah. Didepan pintu ia sempat berhenti dan memikirkan apakah ibunya akan bertanya yang tidak-tidak terhadap Luhan. Namun Sehun menepis pemikiran negatifnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Sehun astaga kau datang!" Pertama kali ia memasuki rumah, ibunya yang kebetulan melintas menyambut dirinya dengan binar bahagia. "Siapa dia?" Nyonya Oh menunjuk Luhan yang berada di gendongannya. Sedangkan ia sediri hanya tersenyum.

"Aku membawanya kekamar dulu. Setelah itu aku ceritakan" Nyonya Oh hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan segelas teh herbal yang tadi di bikinnya di dapur.

"Astaga Sehun! Eh siapa dia?" Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar pekikan heboh dari kakak perempuannya. Kakak yang paling ia sayangi.

"Duduklah bersama ibu, akan aku ceritakan"

"Baiklah.. Aku harap ceritanya akan menarik" Sehun geleng-geleng melihat kakaknya yang mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya. Kakaknya itu walaupun sudah menikah masih saja menggoda dirinya.

Sehun kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya, kenapa kamarnya? Karena ia tahu Luhan pasti akan kebingungan jika nanti ia taruh di kamar tamu sendirian. Jadi untuk pemula biar Luhan tidur seranjang dengannya. Setelah sampai didepan ranjangnya, Sehun meletakkan tubuh itu disana dengan hati-hati. Melepaskan sepatu kets-nya dan juga jaket yang dikenakan anak itu. Tersenyum sebentar, lalu Sehun meninggalkan kamar itu untuk menceritakan siapa Luhan sebenarnya pada ibu dan kakaknya, namun sebelum itu ia mengecup pipi Luhan dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **First Love - HunHan**

 **.**

" _Enghh_.." Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang menggeliat di tidurnya. Dan tak lama manik yang mirip rusa itu menampakkan cahayanya perlahan dan menatapnya dengan sayu. "Sehun Hyung.."

"Ya sayang. Ini Hyung.." Luhan dengan gerakan lambat, memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada yang cukup bidang tersebut. Sehun dengan senang hati membalas pelukannya dan nengusap rambut anak itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf Lulu jadi ketiduran tadi malam. Lulu ngantuk Hyung.." Sehun terkekeh.

"Tak apa sayang. Hyung senang kalau Lulu bisa tidur nyenyak. Apa tidurnya nyaman?" Luhan langsung mengangguk dengan semangat dipelukan itu. Ia sangat nyaman bisa tidur di ranjang besar milik Sehun yang tentu saja tetasa sangat empuk. "Mau turun ke bawah? Yang lain sudah menunggu" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan alis bertautan. "Hyung akan mengenalkan Lulu dengan keluarga Hyung, tapi..." Sehun memandang wajah Luhan dengan sedih, mengusap pipi itu dengan lembut. "Sebagai adik Hyung"

 _ **Deg**_

Luhan merasakan dadanya yang bereaksi berlebihan, ia tak tahu kenapa. Tapi mendengar Sehun mengenalkan dirinya sebagai adik Sehun dihadapan keluarganya ia merasa.. Entahlah.

"Tapi Hyung janji, kalau nanti situasinya memungkinkan. Hyung akan memberitahu mereka tentang yang sebenarnya" Sehun tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Hyung mencintai Lulu" Dikecupnya bibir yang terasa dingin itu. "Hyung akan menunggu Lulu untuk bersiap-siap. Lulu bisa menggunakan kamar mandi disana" Sehun menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang berhadapan dengan punggung Luhan.

Luhan sedikit tersenyum menanggapi Sehun, kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mandi yang tadi ditunjuk Sehun. Tak apa di akui sebagai adik dihadapan keluarga Sehun, yang penting mereka saling percaya kan? Dan akhirnya Lulu yang ceria kembali setelah memasuki kamar mandi dengan Sehun yang setia menunggui Luhan di kasurnya sembari menyiapkan pakaian untuk dipakai oleh pujaan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga Sehun.. Itu yang kau gendong tadi malam?" Luhan menatap seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi didekapannya. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban sang noona. "Ya ampun, ternyata dia lebih lucu saat ia terjaga" Luhan menatap nooma Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. "Oh ya, aku noona-nya Sehun. Namaku Oh Mina. Salam kenal Lulu" Mina menjabat tangan Lulu—setelah suaminya mengambil alih sang bayi- setelah Luhan berada dekat dengannya. "Sehun sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu tadi malam. Turut berduka cita atas kematian ibumu ya Lulu" Luhan tersenyum. Ternyata noona-nya Sehun tipikal orang yang banyak bicara. Begitupun dengan ibu dan ayah Sehun, mereka semua hangat terhadapnya padahal mereka baru bertemu pagi ini. Luhan sangat bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan Sehun.

Berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan sudah Luhan tinggal bersama Sehun dan dirinya diterima sangat baik oleh keluarga itu bahkan ibu Sehun tidak tanggung-tanggung mengatakan kalau Luhan ia angkat menjadi anaknya dan menjadi bagian keluarga disitu. Luhan tidak pernah bersedih lagi. Ia bahagia berada disana, tak jarang juga ia bertukar pesan pada Baekhyun dan saling mengirim foto. Sehun mengirimkan dua buah ponsel untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang untungnya sahabatnya itu paham dengan penggunaan ponsel pintar. Sedangkan ia disini dengan mudahnya diajarkan oleh Sehun.

Luhan juga setiap hari melaporkan beberapa kejadian lucu yang di alaminya bersama teman-teman barunya. Tak jarang juga teman-teman Luhan bermain dirumah keluarga Oh dan Nyonya Oh dengan senang hati membuatkan camilan untuk mereka semua, karena Nyonya Oh sangat sayang pada Luhan, dan dirinya juga rindu memiliki anak yang masih remaja.

Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan Luhan berhenti sampai disini saja. Malam ini malam yang mencekam bagi Luhan karena permintaan Nyonya Oh yang kedengarannya hanya hal sederhana, namun sangat rumit untuk Luhan.

"Sehun, kau kan sudah lulus" Keluarga Oh sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga seperti biasanya. Ada suami Mina juga disana. Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, memang benar ia lulus sebulan yang lalu. "Ibu ingin kau menikah" Sehun yang sedang memakan keripik kentang tersedak dengan hebatnya bersamaan tubuh Luhan yang menegang. Mina dengan segera memberikan air pada adik tersayangnya.

"Ibu—"

"Ibu ingin menimang cucu darimu"

"Ibu—"

"Ibu sudah tua, ibu ingin melihat kau bahagia dengan memiliki seorang istri dan memiliki anak yang lucu. Ibu—"

"Ibu dengarkan Sehun!" Tanpa sadar Sehun meninggikan sedikit nadanya. "Ibu, aku bahkan baru saja lulus sebulan yang lalu. Aku-pun belum memiliki di rumah sakit mana aku akan ditempatkan"

"Tapi kalau ibu susah tidak ada gimana?"

"Sstt.. Jangan berbicara seperti itu sayang" Ayah Sehun mengusap punggung istrinya lembut.

"Ibu, iya.. Aku akan menikah, tapi nanti"

"Kapan?!"

" _Errr_..." Sehun menggerakkan kedua bola matanya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat,

"Kalau karena tidak memiliki pasangan tenang saja! Ibu sudah memiliki calonnya kok" Ibu Sehun ngotot, Luhan menjadi tidak enak sendiri. Apalagi hatinya yang terasa tercabik-cabik saat ini. "Dia cantik, dia—"

"Emm.. Maaf, Lulu ingin ke toilet. Pengen pipis" Luhan menampakkan cengiran—palsu-nya dan berlagak seperti orang kebelet pipis.

"Ah iya sayang silakan" Itu ibu Sehun yang menjawab. Dan tanpa menunggu lama Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya, bukan menuju toilet, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalah. Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan disana. Ia bukan anak lima-belas-tahun yang polos lagi. Berkat didikan sekolah di kota dan juga pergaulannya, Luhan tidak se-bodoh sebelumnya yang hanya memikirkan balon, permen dan juga kasih sayang. Sekarang beda, kasih sayang dari Sehun juga berbeda, karena mereka memakai hati untuk menggunakan perasaan ini.

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Menangis tanpa suara di balik bantal yang ia tindihi. Cukup lama ia dalam posisi itu dan menangis dalam diam, ini pertama kalinya dirinya menangis setelah ibunya meninggal. Luhan hampir tertidur dan mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup membuat Luhan kembali terjaga namun tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia tahu siapa yang datang, emang siapa yang berani masuk kamarnya tanpa izin selain kekasih albino-nya.

"Lulu sayang" Lulu masih dalam posisi telungkupnya, berpura-pura tidur. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah tubuh Luhan, menutar tubuh itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sehun tersenyum sedih saat melihat wajah Luhan yang lembab. Mengusap wajah itu dengan lembut, kemudian ia mengecup keningnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Hyung tahu Lulu belum tidur, buka matamu sayang" Luhan masih enggan membuka matanya dan berpura-pura bernapas dengan tenang. Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini terhadapnya, Luhan selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Namun sekarang, Sehun menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata saja ia tidak mau. Terpaksa Sehun melakukan cara ini.

Sehun memasukkan tangannya dengan perlahan kedalam pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan, dan benar saja. Luhan langsung membuka matanya dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan mengancam. "Hanya itu yang harus aku lakukan" Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang itu cukup erat sampai dada mereka tertempel satu sama lain, bahkan bibir Sehun mengenai keningnya, namun Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga kepala Luhan-lah yang Sehun cium.

"Maafkan ibuku, aku menolak kok" Luhan secara refleks melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sehun terkejut. "Maksudku, aku menolak dengan calon yang disarankan ibu" Luhan tetap memandang Sehun dalam diam. "Aku tetap akan menikah, tapi nanti. Aku menunggu Lulu-ku setelah lulus dari sekolahnya" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat namun tetap lembut. Luhan terpana dengan kata-katanya, buktinya anak itu kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia bahagia mengetahui fakta Sehun akan tetap menunggunya sampai lulus, tapi ini baru awal, akan ada akhir yang bahagia atau sedih. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan sekarang Luhan tidak tahu kalau Nyonya Oh mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Sehun tidak menyetujui permintaannya.

Luhan yang menggendong anak Mina terbelalak melihat Sehun serta ibunya berada diruang tengah seperti sedang beradu. Namun kenyataan tidak seperti itu, Sehun berusaha mendekati ibunya yang tengah memegang sebuah pisau yang diarahkannya ke urat nadi. Ia berdiri jauh dari mereka karena instruksi Mina.

"Ibu aku mohon, Sehun bahkan belum sepenuhnya menjadi dokter, apa anakku belum mampu membuat ibu puas?" Itu Mina yang berkata dengan nyaring, air mata sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Luhan hanya terdiam ditempatnya dan sesekali menggoyangkan bayi yang ada digendongannya ketika bergerak. Hatinya tidak tenang, memikirkan apakah Sehun akan menolak atau malah menerima permintaan ibunya. Dan Luhan ingin egois saat ini, keluarganya berantakan, ibunya sudah tidak ada, dan sekarang ia ingin egois dengan Sehun memilihnya, menolak keinginan Nyonya Oh untuk menikah.

"Turuti permintaan ibu atau tangan ini ibu tusuk!"

"O-oke.. Oke, letakkan pisau itu.." Luhan mendengar suara Sehun, ia tidak mau menatap lelaki itu barang sedikitpun, Luhan menunduk dengan kedok memandangi bayi Mina yang sebenarnya ia hanya menatap kosong bayi tersebut. "Aku akan menerimanya.." Dan Luhan merasa dirinya terkubur dalam tanah sedalam ratusan meter.

"Aku akan menerimanya, jadi tolong ibu letakkan pisau itu" Luhan sebenarnya dapat mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang bergetar, tapi…

" _Aku akan menerimanya"_

" _Aku akan menerimanya"_

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di otak Luhan, ia tak sanggup lagi. Mungkin sudah cukup Luhan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dan sekarang waktunya ia kembali kedalam keterpurukannya. Dengan senyum yang bergetar, Luhan memberikan bayi Mina kepada suaminya, dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Sampai keesokan paginya Luhan menemukan seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Ibu, Ayah, Noona serta Sehun sendiri.

"Uh, Lulu!" Lulu yang berniat kedapur menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Nyonya Oh yang tadi memanggilnya. "Ayo sini! Kau harus tahu siapa calon menantuku" Nyonya Oh tersenyum manis, namun Luhan tak dapat berekspresi seperti yang dilakukan Nyonya Oh. Dan Luhan kembali membalikkan badannya menuju dapur, ia sangat haus asal kalian tahu saja. Lalu dengan perlahan Luhan menuju tempat mereka semua berkumpul. Mengabaikan tatap Sehun yang memohon kepadanya. "Nah ini Lulu"

"Salam kenal Lulu" Luhan menatap tangan wanita itu yang terjulur kearahnya. Dan secara terpaksa—karena tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan oleh Nyonya Oh- ia menyambut tangan itu. "Aku Junghwa, calon istri Sehun oppa. Mohon bantuannya" Luhan ingin sekali berdecih saat ini. Entahlah ia tidak pernah berlaku kasar ataupun tidak sopan, namun kali ini ia ingin sekali menendang wajah yang sedang tersipu tersebut. Ia ingat sahabatnya Kai mengatakan,

 _"Jika kau merasa tidak suka dengan seseorang. Jauhi saja orang itu, namun jika kau benar-benar tidak suka. Kau bisa melakukan secara fisik seperti menampar atau menendang mungkin"_

Dan jujur, ia ingin sekali melakukannya sekarang. "Aku Lu-Han. _**Adik angkat Sehun**_. Salam kenal juga Junghwa-ssi" Luhan tetap tidak mau menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Nah, kalian sudah saling mengenal semua, jadi kita akan membicarakan per—"

"Maaf bu, Lulu permisi. Ingin kerumah Minseok mengerjakan tugas" Luhan berujar datar dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk singkat. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari semuanya, Luhan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

 _ **Blam**_

 _ **Cklek**_

" _Hiks_ " Bersamaan dengan ia mengunci pintu kamar, Luhan terisak dengan nyaring. Sudah cukup sakit ia menahan air matanya tadi disana. Dan setelah dirinya sendirian, ia tidak dapat menahan laju air matanya dan juga isakannya yang terdengar memilukan.

"Apa Sehun Hyung tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa disana?" Luhan membuka lemarinya, dan menyiapkan sebuah ransel besar yang akan diisi dengan beberapa buku dan juga pakaiannya.

"Lulu sangat sakit disini. Rasanya sesak, Lulu tidak tahan" Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Menangis hebat disana sampai sebagian bantal bersihnya basah akan air mata.

Setelahnya Luhan menelpon Minseok—teman sekaligus sahabatnya yang baru. "Seok-ie"

"Lulu?! Ada apa dengan—"

"Bisa jemput aku dirumah? Aku menginap dirumahmu ya" Luhan berujar dengan suara paraunya, membuat Minseok ingin bertanya, namun diurungkannya dan ia akan menjemput Luhan lima belas menit lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Minseok sudah mengiriminya pesan kalau ia di luar. Luhan dengan segera mengambil ransel besarnya dan berjalan keluar setelah membalas 'tunggu sebentar aku kesana', namun saat membuka pintu, seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui berdiri dengan tegap dihadapannya sekarang.

Tanpa berkata-kata Luhan berusaha menerobos keluar, tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan kencang Sehun memasukkan kembali Luhan kedalan kamar dan memojokkan Luhan pada pintu kamarnya setelah pintu tersebut tertutup.

"Lepas!" Luhan berdesis dan menatap Sehun tajam karena lelaki itu memegang tangannya terlalu erat.

"Lulu-ku yang manis telah berubah" Luhan tetap menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menusuk dan tangannya berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sehun.

"Lulu-ku yang manis sangat galak" Luhan tetap berusaha melepaskan gemggamannya.

"Sehun Hyung menyayangi Lulu yang manis"

" _Bullshit_!" Sehun tertegun, Luhan tidak pernah berbicara seperti ini. Sehun tersenyum getir, mungkin efek pergaulan di kota yang membuat Lulu-nya menjadi seperti ini. "Lepaskan aku brenghmpft—" Luhan terbelalak saat Sehun membungkam bibirnya. Ia memberontak, namun Sehun semakin gencar melumat bibirnya. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan menggigit bibir Sehun dengan kuat membuat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Lulu benci Sehun Hyung!" Luhan kembali menangis, ia juga tidak percaya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dengan pandangan kecewa yang kentara sekali Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala pikiran memenuhi otaknya.

"Sayang, kau mau kem—"

"Lulu menginap di rumah Minseok!" Nyonya Oh bungkam mendengar Luhan yang berbicara nyaring, ia juga melihat wajah Luhan yang basah. Ia bingung, ada apa dengan Luhan? Nyonya Oh melirik kamar Luhan dan semakin bingung saat melihat anak bungsu nya keluar dari sana.

 _ **Blam**_

"Kau—"

" _Hiks_.. Seok-ie.." Perkataan Minseok terputus saat Luhan menubruk tubuhnya dengan kencang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dan setelah mendengar Luhan yang meraung serta menangis pilu, Minseok tak perlu bertanya apa-apa karena ia tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Sudah.. Kita kerumahku saja oke?" Minseok mengusap punggung Luhan dan ia merasa Luhan mengangguk di bahunya. Kemudian minseok menjalankan mobilnya menuhu rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhari-hari bahkan hampri seminggu lamanya, Luhan tidak pernah pulang kerumah. Nyonya Oh yang paling ribut karena Luhan yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri itu tidak ada dirumah. Namun sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, Sehun-lah yang paling merindukan kekasih lugunya.

Jika sedang dikamar, Sehun seperti orang yang depresi, ia akan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebalnya dan menangis dalam diam. Dan hari ini, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kerinduan yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Dengan cepat ia memakai mantel tebalnya dan membawa satu mantel lain untuk Luhan.

"Sehun, mau kemana?"

"Menjemput Lulu" Nyonya Oh menatap Sehun dengan berbinar.

"Jemput dia Sehun! Ibu sangat merindukannya" Tanpa berkata-kata Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan mobil yang dulu membawa Luhan dari desa Jangho ke Seoul.

"Lulu kau curang! Astaga geliii!" Luhan kembali menggelitiki Minseok saat temannya itu kalah bertanding—main PS- dengannya.

"Haha ini hukumanmu karena kalah Seok-ie" Luhan semakin menggelitiki Minseok sampai terjatuh.

"Seharusnya aku yang menghukummu karena curang! Ya ampun haha geliii!" Akhirnya Luhan melepaskan jari-jarinya dari perut Minseok. Luhan tertawa, sangat lepas membuat Minseok sedikit lega mengingat Luhan waktu pertama kali dirumahnya hanya merenung dan menangis.

"Aduhh aku sampai mau pipis" Minseok terbahak menatap Luhan yang lari menuju kamar kecil. Ia membereskan bekas mereka main tadi dan setelah ia hendak ke dapur, ia mendengar ketukan pintu. Minseok mengerutkan kening, bersamaan Luhan yang keluar dari kamar kecil. "Haahhh leganya"

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Eh? Siapa yang datang malam-malam seperti ini Seok-ie?" Minseok geleng-geleng.

"Entahlah. Ibu dan ayahku sudah tidur, tidak mungkin keluarga ku yang datang" Luhan manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan melihat siapa yang datang. Kau ke dapurlah ambil air minum" Minseok mengangguk dan berjalan kearah dapur, sedangkan Luhan menuju pintu utama.

 _ **Cklek**_

Luhan terpaku saat seseorang yang tengah dirindukannya saat ini, berdiri didepannya.

 _ **GREP**_

"Lulu pulanglah.." Luhan tersadar dan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun sampai mereka berjarak.

"Lulu siapa yang—" Minseok membolakan matanya saat melihat Sehun berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. "Lulu?" Minseok memegang pundak Luhan saat ia berada disampingnya.

" _Ung_ Seok-ie. Lulu ngantuk.. Kita tidur ya" Luhan menatap Minseok ngantuk.

"O-oke kita tidur" Luhan berbalik, dan tentu saja Sehun langsung menahannya, memutar tubuh itu dan langsung dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidak, kau akan tidur dikamarmu kali ini" Luhan tidak berontak, dan tidak juga merespon. Sempat terjadi hening sebentar, Minseok tak dapat ikut campur bila sudah seperti ini. "Hyung merindukanmu" Dan baru Luhan berontak, namun Sehun tak akam lengah kali ini, dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia memeluk Luhan agar tetap pada dekapannya.

"Lepas! Minseok tolong..." Minseok dapat melihat mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, di sisi lain ia ingin Luhan tetap bersamanya, namun sisi yang lainnya juga ia kasihan terhadap Sehun yang menatapnya seakan berkata 'biarkan ia tetap didekapanku'. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya diam bak patung dengan sebotol air mineral ditangannya.

"Seok-ie.. _Hiks_ "

"Tidak.. Jangan menangis, kumohon.." Sehun semakin memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang melemah.

"Seok-ie.." Luhan merengek pada Minseok.

"Tolong ambilkan tas Luhan, Minseok" Minseok mengangguk dan melesat menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas Luhan. Ia masih ingin Luhan disini, tapi Luhan juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Maka dengan terpaksa ia menyerahkan ransel besar Luhan pada Sehun yang masih memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Tidak! Minseok!" Luhan berteriak, meminta pertolongan Minseok agar tidak dibawa Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Lulu" Setelahnya Sehun membawa keluar Luhan dan menyuruh Minseok untuk menutup pintunya. Minseok menatap sedih sahabatnya yang menangis dengan hebat melalui jendelanya.

"LEPAS!"

"LULU!" Luhan tersentak mendengar teriakan Sehun menyisakan air mata Luhan yang terjatuh semakin deras. Sehun menjadi serba salah, lalu ia memeluk tubuh Luhan yang kembali bergetar. "Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku" Sehun mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Dan Luhan semakin menangis dipelukan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku.. Ayo pulang," Sehun memakaikan Luhan mantel yang tadi dibawanya. Luhan hanya diam, merasa tak mampu melawan lagi. Minseok sudah menutup rapat rumahnya—tentu saja atas suruhan Sehun tadi- tidak mungkin ia kembali meminta Minseok untuk menginap lagi, tidak kalau Sehun masih disini. "Aku berusaha agar pernikahan gila ini batal, Lulu jangan sedih lagi ya. Karena Hyung sayang Lulu" Sehun menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Luhan, mengusap pipi yang lembab itu. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan sampai sepasang bibir yang saling merindukan itu menyatu. Sehun membiarkan bibirnya merasakan bibir yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan ini. Tangannya melingkari pinggang kurus Luhan, menempelkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan lelehan air mata disetiap detiknya, mencoba menikmati lumatan dari bibir Sehun. Mengabaikan fakta kalau mereka tengah didepan rumah orang sekarang.

 **BRUKK**

"L-lulu?" Luhan tak menjawab, ia bergerak menindihi Sehun yang berada di kasurnya. Setelah sampai dirumah, Luhan tanpa bicara menarik tangan Sehun menuju kamarnya dan langsung mendorongnya seperti tadi. Sehun bingung, apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan? Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau—

"Kalau Lulu tidak bisa memiliki Hyung, maka Lulu ingin Hyung menjadi milik Lulu malam ini" Sehun tertegun, ada apa dengan Lulu-nya kali ini. "Tak apa Lulu tidak bisa menjadi milik Hyung secara resmi, tapi Lulu ingin Hyung menjadi milik Lulu untuk malam ini" Luhan merangkak keatas tubuh Sehun, menindihinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun yang kebingungan dengan sikap Luhan saat inu.

"Lulu—sayang.." Sehun memegang pipi Luhan.

"Ya, Sehun Hyung sayang?" Luhan mendayu di telinga Sehun, semakin membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lulu, jangan seperti ini.."

"Kenapa hm? Sehunnie takut? Sehuniie tidak mau bersama Lulu ya?" Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, menduduki area privasi Sehun dengan sensual. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan anak rusa-nya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu—"

"LALU KENAPA?! APA SEHUNNIE HYUNG SUDAH TIDAK SAYANG LULU LAGI?!" Luhan berteriak nyaring, membuat Sehun sedikit takut jika salah satu orang rumah mendengar mereka.

"T-tidak, bukan begitu sayang" Sehun segera menukar posisinya dan mengelus sayang wajah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu kenapa Hyung tidak mau Lulu ajak bercinta?"

"Kau belajar darimana sayang"

"Terserah Lulu belajar darimana, jadi benar Hyung tidak mau bersama Lulu lagi?!" Sehun menatap manik Luhan yang berubah menatapnya berang. Sehun jadi pusing sendiri, "Baik, Hyung memang tidak sayang sama Lulu lagi" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan ia berjalan kearah lemarinya, mengeluarkan semua yang ada disana dan memasukannya kedalam ransel lain. "Lulu akan pergi saja dari sini"

"Tidak!" Sehun langsung menerjang tubuh Luhan dari belakang, "Kenapa Lulu bicara seperti itu?"

"Maka dari itu, biarkan Lulu menjadi milik Hyung malam ini, Lulu tidak akan pergi"

"Tapi—"

"Lulu perhmpt—" Sehun membungkam mulut cerewet Luhan dan menghisap bibir manis itu dengan lembut. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan perlahan mendorong-dorong kecil tubuh Sehun sampai ke permukaan ranjang, Luhan kembali menindihi tubuh Sehun dan membuka pakaiannya dengan segera hingga dirinya telanjang bulat, Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia tak tahu kemana perginya Lulu yang polos, Lulu yang manis dan Lulu yang manja. Oh, berterima kasih lah pada sahabat baru Luhan yang bernama Kai karena sudah meracuni otak polos Luhan dengan berbagai video pornonya.

"Sayang.. Tidak usah terburu-buru" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang melepaskan bajunya dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan menggeleng rebut diiringi air mata yang menetes,

"Lulu takut kehilangan Hyung, biarkan Lulu melakukannya dengan cepat dan Lulu yang berada diatas Hyung"

"Lulu—"

"BIARKAN LULU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" Sehun kembali bungkam, Luhan suka sekali berteriak akhir-akhir ini. "Jangan salahkan Lulu jika Lulu suka berteriak, Hyung tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hati Lulu saat Hyung dinikahkan" Luhan mengecupi dada Sehun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, membuat Sehun tak tega. Jadi, dengan lembut Sehun memegang kedua pipi Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Hyung yang akan melakukannya, Lulu hanya perlu berada di bawah Hyung"

"Tapi Lulu—"

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali?" Luhan diam, dan Sehun menganggap keterdiaman Luhan adalah persetujuan darinya. Maka dengan perlahan Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan dirinya yang menindihi Luhan. Sehun melepaskan pakaiannya hingga mereka tak memakai sehelai benang-pun. Sehun tersenyum, ia dekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu" Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir ranum itu dengan lembut, tidak ingin momen pertama mereka terkesan buru-buru. "Aku akan perlahan"

"Akh- Hyungh.. Sakithh" Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut, mengalihkan perhatian anak itu agar tidak terlalu sakit.

"Maaf, maafkan Hyung.. Maaf" Sehun mengecupi wajah Luhan yang penuh air mata, anak itu berteriak cukup nyaring dan menggigit bibir Sehun hingga hampir terluka karena Sehun mendorong penisnya kencang, ia tidak tahan dengan kesempitan yang Luhan miliki. Sehun sempat bergumam 'Ahh Ya Tuhan..' saat memasuki Luhan tadi. Jujur, ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Sehun.

"A- hahh.. unghh" Sehun menggenjot penisnya dengan kecepatan sedang saat merasa Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan rudal yang ia miliki didalam sana.

"H-yungh.. Lulu-"

 **CROOT**

Sehun tersenyum, baru beberapa tusukan anak itu sudah mencapai orgasmenya tanpa bantuan sedikitpun. "Sudah keluar saja hm.. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Lulu?" Luhan mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Ini juga pertama kalinya untuk Hyung"

"Hu-unghh.. ahh"

"Bagaimana kalau kita percepat hm? Aku sudah tidak tahan"

"Haa-ahh unghh mmpftt Hyunghh"

"Oh my god. Your so tight Deer. Im cumhh"

"Aahhhhh"

Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan yang sudah terlelap karena kelelahan.

Dan tiba saat nya dimana hari pernikahan Sehun berlangsung. Luhan hadir disana, memakai tuksedo hitam dan juga kemeja putih didalamnya. Sangat cantik untuk lelaki seukuran Luhan.

"Sebelum janji suci diucapkan. Apakah ada pihak yang keberatan disini" Dalam hati Luhan berteriak kalau dirinya lah yang paling keberatan disini. Namun ia hanya diam menatap Sehun yang sudah berdiri tegak di altar sana bersama Junghwa yang terlihat cantik, namun tidak dimata Luhan.

"Baik tidak ada. Saya akan bertanya pada pihak mempelai, apakah anda merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" Mempelai tidak menjawab membuat para tamu undangan berbisik-bisik memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi.

"M-maaf-"

"Maaf sebenarnya saya yang keberatan disini" Sehun memotong perkataan Junghwa, membuat para tamu undangan menahan nafas dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengarkan. Ibunya menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun.

"SEHUN! APA YANG—"

"Maafkan aku ibu, tapi dari awal aku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan ini. Aku dan Junghwa sudah membicarakannya baik-baik. Kalau Junghwa sudah memiliki tambatan hati begitupun dengan aku" Sehun tersenyum pada Junghwa yang dibalas wanita itu juga dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sehun menuruni altar dan berjalan menuju kearah Luhan, Luhan menahan nafas saat Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Inilah orang yang aku cintai selama ini ibu"

"SEHUN! DIA ADIKMU!" Tuan Oh terlihat menenangkan istrinya, beruntung Sehun dan Luhan duduk diseberang kursi yang mereka duduki saat ini. Ia tidak melerai karena ia dari awal sudah mencurigai hubungan Sehun dan Luhan mengingat Sehun tidak akan sembarangan membawa orang kerumahnya.

"Ya, aku mengakuinya dengan kalian kalau dia adalah adikku. Tapi yang sebenarnya, kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang tidak bisa bersatu cuma gara-gara pernikahan konyol ini" Ibunya menatap Sehun dengan pandangam kecewa.

"AKU TIDAK MERESTUI KALIAN!" Luhan menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya, ia takut sekarang.

"Aku tidak perlu restu ibu. Karena yang kita butuhkan disini adalah restu dari ayah" Ibunya bungkam, lalu menatap suaminya dengan pandangan berapi-api.

"KATAKAN KALAU KAU TIDAK MENYETUJUINYA YEOBO!" Tuan Oh menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari Junghwa terlebih dahulu" Junghwa turun dari altar dan menghampiri seorang lelaki yang duduk di kursi paling belakang.

"Dialah calon suami ku kelak" Tuan Oh kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah aku merestui hubungan Sehun dan Luhan"

"A-apa?! Yeobo! Luhan anak kita!"

"Ya tapi sebelum itu mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kita bisa apa? Junghwa juga sudah memiliki pasangan yeobo" Tuan Oh mengusap pipi istrinya dengan sayang. Dan Nyonya Oh akhirnya luluh lalu mengangguk ikut menyetujui.

"Lakukan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan sekarang" Tuan Oh berujar final dan Junghwa dengan semangat berlari kearah pasangan itu.

"Ini, Lulu pegang ini ya" Junghwa memberikan bunganya pada Luhan yang pipinya memerah saat ini.

"Tidak ada yang keberatan lagi?" Semua hening kecuali Junghwa yang berteriak 'tidak' dengan nyaring.

Dan janji suci antara Luhan dan Sehun pun dilaksanakan. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dengan ramai, merasa terharu dengan perjuangan cinta mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu" Luhan tersenyum.

"Lulu juga" Dan mereka menyatukan bibir keduanya, menyalurkan seberapa besar perasaan yang mereka miliki saat ini.

Pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan menghampiri Luhan dengan abadi. Dengan keberadaan Sehun disampingnya, Luhan merasa hidupnya sangat lengkap begitupun sebaliknya.

Luhan beruntung memiliki Sehun, Sehun beruntung memiliki Luhan.

Cinta pertama akan bertemu dengan cinta pertama. Dan mereka akan bahagia selamanya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya, dan semakin tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah lengan yang selalu mendekapnya hangat sekarang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak ingin masuk?" Luhan menggeleng, Sehun mengusap perut buncit Luhan. "Nanti adik bayi kedinginan" Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Kan ada appa-nya yang sedang memeluk saat ini" Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengecup bibir sang istri dengan lembut. "Kau ada-ada saja"

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun Hyung"

"Aku juga Lulu, cinta pertamaku"

 **FIN**

 **Maapkeun bila gaje dan banyak typo.**


End file.
